


the garlic incident

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Actual Angel Bucky Barnes, Age Play, Allergies, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Diarrhea, Embarrassment, Fecal Soiling, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Kinda, LITERALLY, M/M, Shame, Sick Steve Rogers, Sickfic, Soiling, Stomach Ache, Wet & Messy, Wetting, accidental messing, daddy!Bucky, diaper messing, diaper wetting, little!steve, messing, no vomiting, poop accidents, stevie's tummy hates garlic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: Even after the serum, Stevie has to find out in a very painful way that his tummy still doesn't like garlic.





	the garlic incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people!  
> Inspiration struck me again, and I remembered vaguely that someone has asked me a while ago to write another fic that involves (diaper) messing, so here we are :) the whole matter slowly seems to grow on me, even though this is as non-sexual as it gets, so not really kinky, i guess?  
> I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> As always, none of the original characters or plots that inspired me belong to me, and i'm not getting paid to write this!

Steve hated garlic.

Well, that wasn’t the whole truth. Actually, he loved garlic. It’s just that… well, garlic didn’t exactly love him back. Uncooked garlic at least didn’t, and Steve knew that, he had his fair share of stomach troubles thanks to eating it before.

After the serum, his body and therefor his stomach, too, became a lot more resilient towards any kind of disease, injury and indigestibility. But, as Steve unfortunately had to realize, not when you shovel about a ton of the stuff your stomach doesn’t like right into it. 

Maybe he could’ve known better than to eat all the tzatziki, the shrimps with garlic dressing and the little breads with tomatoes and garlic on them, alongside other things, but then again, no one has told him that he wasn’t completely save from their effects, and it also tasted just so, so good.

It was about an hour later, when he and Bucky sat in their car on their way home from Sam’s birthday, that Steve first noticed the first signs of tummy unhappiness. But, it was only a growl here and there, and some minor stinging, so Steve assumed that it was just his body trying to digest the massive load he had eaten.

When they arrived at home, his stomach was still hurting, though, even more so than before. It made Steve wonder a bit about what the reason for that could be, but, feeling so sure about his body’s ability to deal with pretty much anything, he never even came close to thinking about the garlic he had consumed.

As soon as they reached the bedroom, Steve made his way over to the closet, pulling out one of his onesies, and laid it down on the bed where Bucky would see it when he came back from washing his hands. Steve didn’t feel good, and he was tired from the long drive and from eating so much, so he didn’t really feel like staying big tonight. He just wanted his Daddy and some cuddles, so he sat himself down on the edge of the bed, cradling his stomach softly, and looked at Bucky with big, pleading eyes as he stepped through the doorframe. 

Bucky scanned the bed for a second, and then looked at Steve, his soft, loving Daddy-smile already playing around his lips. “Are we feeling little tonight, sweetheart?”, he asked, voice gentle, and Steve nodded, surprised to feel tears stinging in his eyes at the sudden comfort it provided.

Hastily, he blinked, trying to stop them from coming out, and nodded. Bucky leaned down so he could kiss his forehead and gently cup the side of his face with his flesh hand. “Okay, baby boy, let’s get you undressed, then.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Putting on the diaper, the onesie and his warm socks, immediately made Stevie feel better. His stomach still hurt, and he was feeling a bit gassy now, too, even though he tried his hardest to keep the air in, and yet falling into headspace somehow made it all more bearable, because Daddy was there to take care of him, to cook tea for him and put his pacifier between his lips before kissing the corner of his mouth.

Then, Daddy pulled him close to him on the couch while the Hannah Montana movie was playing, and Stevie pulled his legs to his chest as far as they would go, finding that the position made his tummy feel better, and closed his eyes. Maybe he would feel all good and comfy again once he slept for a little while, Stevie thought.

To his disappointment, his body hadn’t accepted that deal, and when he came back to himself, not even an hour later, his stomach felt even worse than before. He tried to clench his butt cheeks together, but even though he was trying his best, a silent fart still escaped. Stevie stayed still for a moment, afraid that his Daddy might have noticed it, but thankfully the diaper had swallowed any noise it might have made, and Bucky didn’t show any kind of reaction.

In the following minutes, Stevie constantly had to squirm around and clench up so that all his gas would stay inside of him, until Bucky shuffled to sit behind him, and gently let his hand wander over Stevie’s side. “Hey baby, I’m kinda in the mood for ice-cream. Do you want some, too?”, he asked.

Did he want some? Stevie wasn’t sure. His gurgling tummy told him he should say no. But, on the other hand, having ice-cream with Daddy meant Daddy would spoon-feed him, and share his yummy M&M ice-cream with him, and Stevie loved that. Too weak to resist, Stevie nodded, whereupon Bucky softly patted his hip before getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

The loss of his Daddy’s form behind him caused Stevie’s body to roll backwards a bit, and a gasp escaped him before he could stop it at the sudden burst of pain the movement caused in his belly. Quickly, Stevie pulled his legs up, so he was as curled in around his middle as he had been before, and hugged his knees, whimpering almost inaudibly. His tummy really did hurt a lot. Part of him wanted to tell Daddy, so that Daddy would cook him another cup of tea and prepare a hot-water bottle for him and maybe rub his belly until it stopped hurting, but then he would lose his opportunity to share ice-cream with him, and that would be terrible, too.

So, Stevie stayed silent, and smiled up at his Daddy when he returned with the colourful container and two spoons, one made of metal and one made of plastic.

“Hey buddy, you alright?”, Bucky asked with a light frown on his face when Stevie took longer than usual to sit up, but, still set on not letting the chance for ice-cream go away, Stevie just nodded and feigned another contented smile. Bucky kept scanning him for a second, but then he seemed to believe him eventually, and opened the container.

Just as Stevie had expected, the ice-cream was indeed very yummy. And, if he concentrated on it hard enough, he even imagined it to soothe the stinging in his tummy, at least for a short moment. Or like, the half of a moment. Or, to be honest… not at all.

Daddy let one plane after the other land in his mouth, and Stevie ate it all, even though his tummy protested with every bite that fell into it.

He hated to admit it to himself, but Stevie was almost grateful when Daddy declared ice-cream time to be over and put the lid back onto the container. He knew that Daddy would get suspicious if Stevie didn’t react disappointed at that, so he feigned a pouty face and crossed his arms in front of his chest as if he was sulking. Bucky seemed to buy it and only chuckled, ruffled his hair, and put the ice-cream back into the freezer.

While he was gone, Stevie drank the rest of the by now cold tea that was still in his sippy cup, hoping that if Daddy saw that it was empty, he would offer to cook him a new one without him having to ask for it. Thankfully, Bucky did, and that bought Stevie another few minutes in which he could writhe and squirm in pain on the couch without having his Daddy notice it.

Stevie couldn’t even quite tell why he was so desperate about his Daddy not finding out. It wasn’t like anything bad would happen if he did. Yeah, sure, having a thermometer in his butt wasn’t nice, and he probably would only get to eat crackers the next day, but was that really that terrible? Stevie would lie if he said yes to that question. And yet, he couldn’t bring himself to tell Daddy.

By the time Daddy returned, the movie they had been watching was already over, and the end credits were rolling. But, seeing as it was only 8 pm, Bucky asked Stevie if he wanted to watch another one, and, even though all he really wanted was to cuddle up in bed with Daddy until the pain went away, Stevie nodded, not wanting to spoil Daddy’s evening with his unwellness.

Daddy put in the DVD for “Finding Nemo”, one of Stevie’s all time favourites, and yet Stevie couldn’t feel any joy about that. His tummy was hurting for real now, and he constantly felt like letting gas out, and he also felt like he was a bit bloaty. Also, from all the soda from earlier and the tea from just now, he also had to go potty a bit, and that only added to the uncomfortable fullness in his tummy.

Trying to ignore it all, Stevie cuddled up to his Daddy with his head on his chest, smiling happily when Daddy put one arm around his middle and began stroking his ribcage with gentle fingertips. Like that, he was able to feel a bit better for a few minutes, and he was just about to think that the worst was over, when suddenly, his tummy gurgled again, and Stevie could practically feel the pain shifting from the upper part of his belly to the lower.

He must’ve jumped a bit at the sensation, because his Daddy was suddenly looking at his with questioning eyes. “Everything alright, darling?”, he asked, and, for some reason still unable to tell the truth, Stevie feigned a smile and nodded.

“Yes, Daddy, something just tickled at my back really badly.”, he explained, and even though Bucky seemed to be sceptical, he eventually nodded and shrugged.

“Want Daddy to scratch your back?”

Unable to resist that offer, Stevie nodded again, and leaned forward a bit so Daddy could reach his back. The touch of his fingers there made Stevie shiver, and he could almost enjoy the feeling, if it wasn’t for the pain that was still pulsing in his belly.

It felt like his inside were blowing up with air, and again, a silent fart came out, longer than the other one before, and Stevie had to clench up every muscle in his body to stop it. Daddy didn’t comment on it, but from the way the pressure of his fingers on his back increased for a second, probably trying to comfort him unobtrusively, Stevie could tell that he must’ve noticed. Heat started to rush to his face, only adding to the general unwellness he was feeling. When he was big, he wasn’t quite as shy about that, but when he was little… he just wished for a hole in the ground to open up so he could jump right into it and never come back.

He was feeling so full down there. He was sure that he would have to use the potty for number 2 soon, but he wasn’t quite ready to give in to that just yet, to stop the movie and let Daddy know how bad he was feeling. Maybe, Stevie thought, he would feel better if he went pee-pee. He had done that so often in his diaper by now, that it wasn’t a great deal for him anymore, not even with Daddy beside him. He knew that Daddy liked it when Stevie went potty, and he liked it, too. But only number 1.

So, he sat up a bit straighter and opened his legs a bit, to make it easier to come out, and started to relax his muscles. Almost immediately, his pee-pee was coming out, making his boy parts feel all wet and hot before the diaper soaked it up. Stevie was just about to think that it did help, when he realized that he must’ve relaxed a little bit to much, because, to his absolute horror, a very wet, loud fart escaped and before he could stop it, a tiny bit of wet poo fell into the seat of his diaper.

Stevie felt his blood run cold, as if someone had dumped a bucket of icy water over his head. Next to him, Daddy chuckled and patted his hip. “Oopsie, honey, are we feeling a bit gassy tonight?”, he asked teasingly and Stevie, unable to comprehend what had just happened, only nodded, mouth opened in shock, completely helpless as his hole twitched and another bit of poop came out.

For a second, Stevie thought about jumping up and running to the toilet. Maybe he would be fast enough to get his diaper down in time to finish his accident there. But, his pee-pee was still coming out, and he couldn’t run like that and also, then his Daddy would know immediately that something wasn’t right.

Stevie felt like his brain wasn’t really working, wasn’t thinking as fast as it usually did, and so he found himself just sitting there, going pee-pee while he had just done a bit of a pushy, something he had sworn he’d never do in his diaper. Not because Daddy said that he didn’t want it, but because Stevie thought that it was really icky. And now he had just done it.

His tummy cramped again, and Stevie felt tears shooting into his eyes. He wanted to stop, wanted to run to the big boy potty and go into that, but his tummy hurt so much, and even though is was yucky, letting a bit out had felt good and suddenly, Stevie’s hole relaxed again, another load of mushy poop coming out, again accompanied by a loud fart.

This time, Daddy did look at him in surprise, a bit of bemusement on his face, but also a tad of worry, and that was it for Stevie, it all became too much, too much pain, too much embarrassment, too much effort to hold back, and then he unclenched his muscles and it came out, hot and sticky and wet, right on the couch next to his Daddy.

Stevie had to lie if he was to say that it didn’t feel incredibly good to unload his bowels, even through the shame. It felt like the pain was leaving alongside the mess, and before he could stop himself, he found himself actively _pushing_ it out, trying to get it to come out faster.

His Daddy was still staring at him, mouth opening before he closed it again, a frown of confusion on his face. His eyes fell to Stevie’s diapered crotch for a moment, the noises of his accident clearly audible even over the sound of the movie, his hand he had on Stevie’s back stilled. Then, he looked back up at his baby’s face, where tears where flowing down his red cheeks while he looked like he was concentrating on something, or like he does when he was weightlifting at the gym, and then it slowly started to dawn on him.

“Sweetheart”, Bucky began, voice gentle and tentative, “are you, um, are you having a-, um, a big accident right now?”

At his Daddy’s words, Stevie froze for a second, just staring up at him like a crying deer in headlines. Then, a wrenched sob escaped his throat, and suddenly he was bolting forwards, his arms around his Daddy’s neck as he quickly climbed into his lap despite the uncomfortable position and despite his stool still flowing out of his body, and wailed loudly into the crook of his neck.

“I’m so sorry Daddy, my tummy hurt so much, I couldn’t hold it, I swear it-, it was an accident, really, I swear, I’m so sorry for being a bad little boy, Daddy, please, _please_ , it _hurts_ ”, and for a moment, Stevie was awaiting to be pushed off Daddy’s lap for being such a disgusting boy, or for Daddy to shout at him, even though he had never done that before, and so it was even more shocking when instead of getting pushed away, his Daddy embraced him and pulled him closer, one hand stroking his neck while the other settled on the small of his back.

“Shh, darling, it’s okay, everything’s okay, it was just an accident, I know you didn’t mean to. Come on, you can go on, you’ll feel better afterwards. Why didn’t you tell Daddy that you didn’t feel good, baby?”, Bucky asked, and Stevie could hear the bit of hurt in his last sentence, and that only made him cry harder. Making his Daddy sad was the last thing he wanted.

“I-, I didn’t want to ruin your night and I wanted to share ice-cream with you.”, Stevie sobbed, just as another wave of poop was prodding at his hole, and he involuntarily spread his legs further and pushed it out. The soft log fell into the seat of his diaper, where already a big pile of mess was collecting, and Stevie rose higher on his knees, unwilling to even come close to sitting down in it and making his poor, aching butt even more messier.

“Oh angel, you never could have ruined my night with something like that. It ain’t even ruined now, I promise. It’s okay, baby boy, everyone has accidents once in a while. Just finish your… your poopy, and then we can go and clean you up and Daddy gives you something to make your tummy feel better, okay?”, Bucky said, softly, still holding Stevie close despite the smell that the diaper wasn’t able to contain. From Stevie’s squirming and writhing he could tell that his baby was still holding back a bit. 

“Hey”, he murmured, lips close to Stevie’s ear. “You don’t need to hold back anymore. We already have to put you into a fresh diapey, anyway. Might as well finish your accident here, and maybe your tummy feels better right away. Daddy’s not mad, sweetheart, everything is okay.”

Stevie sobbed again at that and shook his head, but at the same time, followed his Daddy’s words and pushed again. Another load of sticky poop came out, and for moment, Stevie’s hole was twitching around nothing, before a thin stream of diarrhea followed, making Stevie whimper pitifully at the burning feeling of it on his already irritated rim. 

“Oh my poor baby, I know, I know, it hurts so much. We’ve all been there before, haven’t we? I should’ve known better than to let my boy eat all that garlic.”, Daddy said, and then suddenly it struck Stevie, the reason why he was feeling so bad, and hadn’t he been so busy messing himself and crying about it, he might have given himself a facepalm for not thinking about that himself.

“’S not your fault, Daddy.”, he mumbled, instead, flinching at the terrible sounds that accompanied his accident. His poo was mostly liquid by now, and he didn’t feel like his pushing was helping him anymore, yet he knew that he wasn’t empty yet. The stream seemed to be never ending.

Until it finally did end. Cautiously, Stevie gave another hard push, and even though his tummy still felt full, he doubted that anything else would come out within the next minutes.

Suddenly, he felt terribly exhausted and sore, and he just wanted to collapse onto his Daddy and sleep until he stopped hurting, but he knew he couldn’t, because he needed a clean up after doing something so disgusting. He still couldn’t believe that this has really happened, that he had a big accident in his diapeys. And Daddy had held him through it all, Stevie realized. Had stroked his back and had whispered comforting words into his ear, without ever complaining about the stench or the fact that Stevie was doing this on top of him.

And even now, after he was finished, at least for a short time before he would hear his stomach gurgle again, suddenly thankful that he at least didn’t feel like he had to be sick, Daddy was still here, gently stroking through his hair and kissing his cheek.

When Daddy pulled back to look at him, Stevie could see that he was a bit red in the face, too, and only then did he realize that his Daddy must’ve been embarrassed and overwhelmed by what happened, too. It kind of made him feel guilty, but at the same time it also made him feel better about himself, and then he surprised himself by smiling a tiny bit, even though the tears were still flowing.

“Are you feeling a bit better now?”, Daddy asked, in his most soft voice, and Stevie nodded.

“Right now, yes. But Daddy… I think I have to go poopy again soon.”, Stevie answered, his voice close to whining at the end, already feeling ashamed in advance.

And Daddy? Daddy only smiled at him and cupped his face with one hand. “That’s okay, baby boy. Your body just does what it needs to do so you feel better soon. We can sit you down on the big potty and Daddy can read you stories or sing to you until it’s over, okay? And if you rather want to wear your diapey again, that’s fine, too. The big potty can get pretty uncomfortable after a while, believe me, I know what I’m talking about.”

Stevie couldn’t help but giggle a bit at that. It was good to know that his Daddy understood how he felt with his tummy ache.

“And if you have another accident,” Daddy continued, “then that’s okay, too. I’ll take care of you. Always. So, how about we go to the bathroom and make you all clean and fresh again, huh, sweetheart?” Stevie nodded and smiled gingerly, until another growl in his stomach made his face drop. “But we gotta hurry, Daddy, I think I hafta go poopy again.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, what do you guys think?  
> I felt kinda bad for letting Stevie suffer that much, but I had a rather unhappy experience with garlic lately, too (tmi, sorry!) and this was kind of a way for me to deal with that, even though i was feeling even worse :'D  
> Anyway, let me know how you liked or disliked it, and if you have any wishes for future stories, let me know! I'm collecting all your ideas and get to them when the time is right :)
> 
> (and if you want to support your not-so-local, broke, kink-writer a bit, [then here's a cute, little way to do that](http://www.buymeacoffee.com/catchfeels)! thank you <3)


End file.
